El prisionero del Cielo
by Angie Bloom
Summary: A sus 13 años Serena conoce a un hombre misterioso que parece poseer la magia para mantener con vida a su padre. Pero cuando éste finalmente fallece 4 años después, ella regresa a buscarlo, sin saber que él la busca también.
1. Chapter 1

**El juego del ángel**

"Nieva, nieva, nieva"

Serena de sólo 13 años corría entre los pinos extensos y oscuros, sorteando ramas caídas y pequeñas piedras. Corría rápido y a su paso dejaba mudos a los pequeños insectos que salían a la noche, sorprendidos de encontrar a una persona despierta, y corriendo, a esas horas de la noche. Pronto los pinos comenzaron a abrirse paso a sus pies descalzos, la hierba se hizo más suave y el rocío comenzaba a congelarse en cada hoja de cada planta.

Serena dejo de correr, y de sus labios salía el poco aliento que el frío aire le dejaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la carrera y tenía demasiado frío, al salir de casa no se abrigo lo suficiente, apenas una ligera capa sobre su vestido blanco. Pero reanudo con ánimo su paso cuando descubrió luz blanca entre los troncos de dos grandes y gruesos pinos, cruzó entre ellos y descubrió el espejo de la luna. Era el lago donde su madre la traía desde niña para presenciar la primera nevada, veían caer los primeros copos de nieve que sólo su madre lograba pronosticar con precisión.

Pero esta vez era la primera vez que tenía que llegar ahí sola, porque este año su madre había fallecido cuando las flores se abrieron por primera vez. Y en la época en que las lluvias comenzaron su padre cayó enfermo también. Poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse sola en el mundo, gracias a algo demasiado grave que el doctor no podía controlar.

Pero en noches como esta Serena sentía magia y en esta noche quería usarla para pedir un deseo, uno solo y era el poder regalarle a su padre un año más de vida, sólo uno, después de eso, intentaría otra cosa para engañar a la muerte.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor."

Rogaba con las manos juntas, palma con palma a la altura de su pecho. Hasta que advirtió un ruido detrás de ella, eran pisadas, ligeras pero en medio de la soledad de la noche eran inquietantes y de repente parecían ser más. ¿Quién podría estar ahí? ¿Estaba completamente sola o se trataba de algún animal? ¿Lobos? Había escuchado a vecinos hablar sobre ellos últimamente, ¿pero podrían estar tan cerca del pueblo?

Tampoco se iba a quedar a averiguarlo iba a correr de regreso a casa pero de la nada, casi como materializándose en el aire un hombre blanco como la luz de la luna con ropas y mirada oscura apareció a su lado. Serena dio un respingo y un grito ahogado quedo en su garganta cuando el hombre la tomó del brazo impidiendo que ella cayera de espaldas sobre un montón de piedras.

Serena estaba encantada, hechizada por la mirada de ese hombre, a su completa merced y sin habla. Ningún miembro de su cuerpo se podía mover. Bien, no podía correr, no podía gritar; pensó ella con amargura y miedo. Pero el hombre no hacía nada, la sentó sobre una de las piedras más lisas esperando que su respiración se calmará pero no lo hacía.

"Calma, niña calma que no te hare daño. He venido aquí porque te he escuchado y vine a ver si estabas perdida. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás aquí sola? Este no es lugar para ti, aquí suelen venir los lobos. Debes regresar a casa, dime donde es y yo te llevaré. Dime, niña."

¡Los lobos! Era cierto. Hasta que apareció ese hombre había escuchado las pisadas, muchas a su alrededor. Pero desde que él llego a su lado ya no se oía nada, ni aves ni grillos. Sólo los copos de nieve permanecían cayendo a su alrededor transformándolo todo.

"Me llamo Serena, tengo 13 años y no estoy perdida."

El hombre frente a ella alzó las cejas de sorpresa, notaba que Serena en realidad no era tímida y tenía carácter para hacerle frente a un extraño aún en medio de la noche y en el centro de un bosque desierto. Finalmente el hombre frente a ella le sonrió y Serena se ruborizó. Los hombres no le sonreían, no como lo hacía aquel que se arrodillaba frente a ella. Había algo excepcional en la belleza de su rostro de perfecta simetría y armonía, belleza desde los cabellos negros, terribles ojos oscuros y piel pálida, pero era una belleza inquietante.

Él tomo una de unas de sus manos por la muñeca extendiendo su palma hacia arriba y paso dos de sus dedos en el centro de ella en una línea continúa. Ella se estremeció con su tacto.

"Tus dedos están demasiado fríos"

"Lo siento."

Se disculpó el extraño con su voz grave, era claramente seductora. Y soltó su mano. Serena sintió claramente como la sangre volvía a correr en el lugar donde la había tocado.

"Y tu piel es demasiado blanca, brilla con la luna."

Ella quiso tocarlo, tocar esa piel lisa de su mejilla pero jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. En cambio aquel hombre le sonrió con afecto y le contesto.

"Me temo mucho que mi piel sea así, pero siempre se encuentra pálida y en noches como estas refleja demasiado la luz de la luna. Dijiste que brilla ¿no es así? ¿Te parece que brilla?"

"Si, como la nieve más bien, tu piel es blanca como la nieve. Nunca he visto a nadie con la piel así."

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia su derecha.

Serena miró sus ojos primero, antes de recorrer todo su rostro, miró la línea de la mandíbula que reflejaba la luz, su cuello y sus manos, de último los dedos, aquellos que habían tomado y acariciado su palma.

"Si, es hermoso que su piel parezca brillar." Rió ella al final.

El hombre rió al escuchar su risa y Serena se quedó quieta escuchando su risa con las manos presionadas contras sus costillas, el frío comenzaba a afectarla.

"Pequeña Serena, me recuerdas tanto a alguien más, a una hermosa mujer que acabo de conocer. Te pareces tanto a ella, de niña debió ser muy parecida a ti."

"¿Una mujer hermosa?"

"Si, así es. Pero creo que cuando crezcas tú serás mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer."

El hombre tomó un mechón de los rubios cabellos de Serena y lo enrosco dos veces entre sus dedos antes de deslizarlo y soltarlo.

"Tienes los cabellos tan rubios como los de ella. Cuando crezcas déjalos crecer largos y los hombres no dejarán de seguirte con la mirada."

Serena parpadeo al escucharlo, trató de grabarse sus palabras, aunque no sabía que significaba que los hombres la siguieran con la mirada. El hombre alzó su mano y Serena siguió su camino con la mirada, la alzó hacia su rostro sobre su mejilla y con la yema del pulgar la acarició, nuevamente su toque la estremeció, a pesar de lo ligero que fue lo sintió en todo el cuerpo.

"Y tienes los ojos azules como ella, pero los tuyos brillan más. Son los más hermosos que haya visto."

Serena miró detenidamente los ojos de aquel hombre y con sorpresa exclamo.

"Los tuyos también son azules." Acercó su rostro para admirarlos mejor. "También son azules, pero son más oscuros, nunca antes había visto a alguien más con unos ojos como los tuyos. Son como las piedras preciosas en el anillo de mi madre. También tus ojos son hermosos."

Él volvió a reír por la sinceridad y pureza de sus palabras.

"Muchas gracias, querida Serena."

Ambos se sonrieron, el uno al otro encontrándose finalmente complacidos en su pequeña burbuja a la orilla del lago en el centro del bosque de pinos.

"No me has dicho, Serena ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Saben en casa que estas aquí?"

Serena respiro hondo antes de contestar y alejo su mirada del hombre frente a ella que le causaba fascinación.

"Mi madre y yo venimos todos los años en la primera nevada, siempre venimos a ver caer los primeros copos sobre las altas ramas de los pinos y cómo se cristaliza la primera capa de hielo sobre el lago. Siempre, siempre ni un año sin falta. Pero esta vez, esta vez… Y ahora, papá también…"

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por sus mejillas pero nunca lo lograron porque en el momento preciso ese hombre la alzó y la sentó sobre sus rodillas abrazándola tiernamente como a una muñeca mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"No digas más y no llores más. El cielo llora suficiente por nosotros por cada segundo que nos ve fugarnos a un lugar más lejos."

Serena no entendió nada de sus palabras pero aún así encontró tranquilidad. Estaba envuelta en una armonía sobrenatural, los copos de nieve habían perdido su efecto al caer sobre su piel, la extensión del bosque a su alrededor era todo y nada en su pequeño mundo y hasta el silencio de la noche parecía música dentro de su cabeza. ¿Era magia? ¿Aquel hombre que la abrazaba producía toda esa magia?

El hombre buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura y de ahí saco una rosa roja, atractiva y encendida, como la sangre. Rompía con todo el ambiente a su alrededor porque no había otro color tan intenso como el de sus pétalos. Se la ofreció a Serena y ella la tomó con ambas manos.

"Llévasela a tu padre y ponla junto a su cama, cuando tu deseo se haga realidad y tu padre abra los ojos se pondrá contentar al ver esta rosa. Mientras yo rezaré cada día por tu madre."

"Gracias…"

"Me temo que fui grosero, no me presente cuando tú lo hiciste. Mi nombre es Darien. Y no es nada, Serena, es sólo una flor. Para mí esto ha sido todo un placer."

"Aún así, gracias, Darien." Contesto ella alargando las palabras, letra por letra.

"De nada, Serena. Ahora ya debes regresar a casa, ya hay mucho frío, el invierno ya empezó."

Serena se bajo de las rodillas de Darien e insegura de poder mantener el equilibrio sobre sus propios pies, lo hizo lentamente. En cambio Darien con gracia se paró frente a ella.

"Debemos despedirnos, pequeña Serena. ¿Me permites?"

Preguntó él tomando el rostro entre ambas manos. Serena no dijo nada, apenas cabeceó para asentir y Darien acercó su rostro a su altura.

"Juro que serás hermosa en unos cuantos años más. Quizás más hermosa que ella y quizás lo lamenté pero esta vez, Serena, permíteme un beso."

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Darien aproximo sus labios a los de Serena quien se quedó quieta bajo su toque, la sangre corría por su rostro, su mano apretaba la rosa que le había regalado y sus ojos finalmente se cerraron por la fuerza de ese beso que pedía demasiado para esa niña de 13 años. La lengua de Darien rozó una última vez los labios de Serena antes de bajar por su cuello y quedarse ahí. Ella sintió algo extraño en su piel, algo punzante, pero fuera lo que fuera eso no quería olvidarlo cuando cerró los ojos por completo.

**o.x.X Cuatro años después X.x.o**

Algo mágico sucedió esa noche, algo mágico que se prolongó y perduró durante los cuatro años siguientes, se encontraban ya en noviembre, cerca de llegar al quinto año. Y en todo ese tiempo Serena había vivido una vida llena de tranquilidad donde no podía pedir más.

Tras despedirse de aquel hombre Serena dejó la rosa al lado de la cama de su padre, rezó por su madre y se quedó dormida al pie de la cama. Despertó cuando sintió la mano de su padre acariciar sus cabellos, con una sonrisa, una faz y una tranquilidad sorprendentes. Se había curado, ¿milagrosamente?, ¿mágicamente?, ¿afortunadamente?… ¡Qué más daba! Su padre seguía vivo y estaba con ella, listo para seguir para ambos.

En las noches de las semanas que siguieron a continuación Serena se escapaba en las noches para encontrarse con el extraño de piel blanca y mirada oscura, Darien. Pero no lo volvió a encontrar, se quedaba ahí hasta que los dedos de sus manos y sus pies se entumecían, escuchando y esperando sus pisadas ligeras o su luz de luna sobre su piel, pero jamás encontró ninguna de las dos. Ni en ese año, ni en los años que siguieron. Finalmente en el año pasado ella se tuvo que dar por vencida, pensamiento que le dolió más de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Además tenía más ocupaciones en su vida que no le dejaban las cosas tan sencillas. Su padre había conocido a una mujer hermosa, que inesperadamente se parecía a ella, era una mujer éterea que hacía un par de años había llegado a vivir ahí. Era alta, de piel clara y sedosa, cabellos rubios platinados, ojos azules y labios rosas, delicada, con gracia y buena postura, finos modales, con elocuencia y suave voz. El padre de Serena cayó a sus pies. Y el cortejo duró muy poco, desde el primer día parecía que ellos ya sabían cuál sería el resto de su destino.

Se casaron en primavera y la delicada dama tomó su lugar en la casa Tsukino como esposa, señora y madrastra de Serena. Y cambió la vida de todos los que vivían y trabajaban ahí en un santiamén. Se ocupó del padre de Serena, mientras que a ella misma la comenzó a educar como la joven dama que debería ser en una posición como la suya, le enseño idiomas, modales, artes y música, pero sobre todo a cuidar su propia imagen.

Día a día la pequeña Serena crecía, dejando de ser niña para convertirse en esa mujer que los hombres seguían con la mirada. Tal como menciono aquel hombre cuando solo tenía 13 años. Sólo que ahora sí sabía lo que significaba, así como también, el haberle dado su primer beso. El único beso de toda su vida.

En eso pensaba durante el día hasta que llego a su cuarto, miró a la ventana y ahí descubrió que había algo extraño. La rosa, esa rosa de imposible juventud y belleza había desaparecido. La busco, en toda su habitación, en la habitación de su padre y madrastra. En resto de la casa. Pregunto a todos los empleados de la casa y los que sí la habían visto, la recordaban en la habitación de Serena cuando le habían llevado el desayuno. Después de eso nadie más entro en su cuarto.

Pero ese no sería el mayor de sus problemas ese día. Lo peor vendría al final del día, cuando cayera el sol en el horizonte. Su padre falleció. La madrastra de Serena lo encontró frío y sin vida en su propia cama. Nadie en todo la tarde lo vio entrar, hasta lo esperaban en el comedor con sus propios platos a la cabeza de la mesa. Nadie se lo esperaba, no parecía enfermo, ni más viejo, ni más débil. Fue repentino, demasiado para la pobre Serena que en un día vio toda su vida perdida.

No espero al doctor para que explicara su muerte, no busco a su madrastra por consuelo, porque ni ella misma podía contenerse. Corrió, corrió sin control sin saber a dónde iba. Intentaron detenerla con brazos abiertos, pero esquivo a cada uno de ellos. Oyó que la siguieron, oyó que la llamarón, pero corrió más rápido. Tan rápido como pudo llegó al centro del claro donde se encontraba el espejo de la luna. Pero ahí tampoco había nadie.

Lloro con la luna sobre su cabeza, hasta que el frío de la medianoche asusto a su propio cuerpo. Con ojos llorosos, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y el cabello enredado espero a que apareciera alguien. Pero ese día no tenía consuelo de nadie, ni en la tierra ni en el cielo. Con toda la vida que conocía hecha pedazos regreso a aquel lugar que era su casa, preparada para lo peor, con tinieblas y oscuridad ciñéndose a su alrededor.

**o.x.X.x.o**

**¡Al fin me permito regresar al mundo de FF! Tras un año más o menos de no escribir, ni leer, ni subir nada, lo encuentro todo muy distinto.**

**Pero a lo que vamos: el fic. Que puedo decir, las fiestas actuales me inspiraron, quiero hacer algo macabro, pero probablemente me quedo solo con el entusiasmo. Nunca he hecho nada de terror, misterio o suspenso, pero quiero jugar con los personajes jojo No será una fic largo, porque no quiero extenderme con el tiempo, actualmente no tengo ideas para escribir más fics de muchos capítulos, ya veremos después.**

**Mientras tanto espero que les guste lo que acabo de escribir. Y de paso quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas por ahí que han leído recientemente aquellos fics "viejitos" (sí, esos que tendrán un años o un par más :p), a los que me hicieron el favor de un review y/o de agregar a su lista de favoritos ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**Y ya sin más, disfruten del Halloween, día de Todos los Santos y/o Día de Muertos (en México) Y si les nace un review para este fic, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Att. Angie Bloom**


	2. Chapter 2

**El juego del ángel**

Serena tomó el camino a casa cabizbaja, se detuvo antes las rejas del portón para admirar durante un segundo aquel castillo que era su hogar. El otoño comenzaba a ganar terreno, iba dorando las ramas de los eternos árboles a los lados del camino que llevaban a la puerta principal, las paredes eran de un gris, frío sin necesidad de tocarlas, y más allá, las montañas ya no despertarían en tonalidades verdes ni doradas, quedarían encerradas en oscuridad, esperando el día en que la nieve llegará. Suspiro y siguió su camino dejando la reja abierta. Mientras ella avanzaba la brisa alejaba en pequeños remolinos los últimos recortes dorados y marchitos de la vida que se iba en una fuga.

El castillo crecía en frente de ella, las torres ahora parecían tenebrosas, sin luz, no había ninguna luz a través de ninguna ventana. Y todo se encontraba en solemne silencio. ¿Dónde se había metido todos? Probablemente ya habían empezado a velar a su padre. Entro por la gran puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, el frío sopló una última vez en su nuca y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El eco se extendió por las paredes y se elevó hasta los altos techos. Después de eso, el silencio se lo volvió a tragar todo.

Paso de salón en salón hacia el último pasillo del ala este, tratando de prepararse para el siguiente momento. Ella también tenía que despedirse, aun cuando sabía que para ello ya era demasiado tarde, que su padre ya no estaba ahí. Pero tenía que decir adiós, ya lo había hecho el día que murió su madre, hasta este día había crecido mucho, así que hoy también podía hacerlo por su padre.

Pasó por salones y arcos con la inexplicable desesperación de que tenía que detenerse a observar cada uno de los objetos tan familiares que había en los pasillos, desde los cuadros y candelabros, hasta las cortinas y alfombras. Incluso los paisajes lejanos a través de los ventanales parecían que se estaban despidiendo de ella. ¿Por qué ese lugar, su hogar de toda su vida, se despedía de ella? Ella no era la que se estaba yendo, y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba un refugio.

Más adelante había un murmullo continuo donde no se alzaba la voz más allá de los susurros. Había luz ahí, luz cálida y vacilante, era la luz de múltiples velas que luchaban contra el frío para mantener su cálido latido. Ya todos estaban en la pequeña capilla del castillo rezando y velando el cuerpo de su padre. El impacto de esa primera imagen la congeló como hacía cuatro años atrás lo había hecho la velación de su madre. Es una más de esas cosas en la vida que la experiencia no ayuda en absoluto.

Su presencia llamó la atención de todos cuando ni siquiera había dado un paso adentro, ni hecho el menor ruido. Todos los ojos en ella demostraban que la esperaban con dolor, todos se sentían tristes por ella, todos querían hacer algo por ella, pero todos sabían muy bien que nada de eso sería suficiente. Se acercaron a Serena, le tomaron las manos, la abrazaron, enunciaron palabras dulces, lloraron con ella, pero por supuesto que nada fue suficiente para Serena. Cuando ella llegó al final del pasillo entre las bancas de la capilla respiro con fuerza el olor de las flores que brotaban de cada rincón, todas blancas.

Todos se fueron, desaparecieron a sus espaldas, concediéndole su último momento de privacidad entre ella y su padre. Un último pensamiento, un último beso y un hasta luego.

"Te quiero, papá. Siempre te querré. Siempre, siempre…"

Una semana pasó rápido, todo tomó un nuevo orden, era extraño. Siempre es extraño tratar de acostumbrarse a los cambios, especialmente los desoladores. Serena trataba de hacerles frente a ellos desde la distancia y soledad de su habitación. Las personas que la visitaban trataban de animarla, pero aún cuando ella era amable con ellos, sabían que sólo lo hacía por cortesía. También los empleados de su casa dedicaban hasta el último detalle para levantarle el ánimo, pero cuando los agradecía apenas los notaba. Todos quisieron encontrar aquella rosa que llevaba una semana pérdida, pensando que eso le devolvería un poco de anhelo a Serena, buscando hasta en los alrededores del castillo, nadie la vio. Serena aceptó que esa rosa también ya la había perdido y por eso volvió a llorar.

Aunque solía comer bien cada comida que le llevaban todos los días, lo único que Serena no podía hacer era dormir bien. Cada noche sentía que las paredes se le venían encima y desde su cama veía cada objeto de su cuarto como si admirara las posesiones de una extraña. Daba vueltas en su cuarto, tratando de leer y no pensar demasiado, pero eso no la cansaba lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Aburrida de pasar ya una semana así decidió que podía caminar por la casa, siempre y cuando no hiciera ruido todo estaría bien. No quería molestar a nadie y no quería que nadie se molestara por ella. En su camino a las escaleras paso por la habitación que había sido de sus padres, luego de su padre y su madrastra, ahora era una habitación vacía. Su madrastra se había cambiado a otra habitación, al otro lado del castillo. Aún cuando se decía a sí misma que no quería entrar ahí, lo hizo. Todo estaba intacto, tal como lo recordaba, la cama estaba hecha, en la chimenea había leña lista para ser encendida, había flores en las ventanas, incluso los armarios tenía su ropa limpia y acomodada. Por un momento ese cuarto pareció tener más vida que la misma Serena.

Serena pasó la mano por la tela de los trajes de su padre, conservaban su olor, una mínima parte de su esencia. Dejo que la puerta de sus recuerdos se abriera para reconocer a su padre en cada una de esas ropas, lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho, rió y lloró, hasta que llegaron sus últimas memorias. Entre sus cosas encontró una cajita pequeña y azul con sencillos ornamentos plateado, la abrió y encontró las argollas de matrimonio de sus padres, un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. No podía dejar eso ahí, como un recuerdo abandonado, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

Paso el resto de la noche desenvolviendo recuerdos hasta que empezaba a sentir a su cuerpo demasiado cansado para más emociones. Guardo todo y lo dejo todo tal y como estaba. Salió sin hacer ruido y una vez fuera sintió que había estado por siempre en un mundo diferente. Su pasado ya era un mundo diferente y lejano.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando vio que había una luz encendida más adelante, la de una vela muy intensa, era la luz de una lámpara de mano en el marco de su puerta. Alguien asomaba dentro de su habitación, llevaba una capa oscura tan larga que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, por lo que no podía identificar si era un hombre o una mujer.

Ella se pegó a la pared donde la luz no podía llegar y se escondió esperando, tratando de identificar al extraño. Sólo pasaron unos segundos y al no encontrarla ahí el extraño se fue con paso rápido por el pasillo. La luz no dejo ver quien espiaba en su cuarto, por lo que Serena lo siguió. Muy atrás, desde su lugar, Serena soló veía la luz al borde de la capa misteriosa y la larga sombra que dejaba tras de sí. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Por qué alguien entraba a la mitad de la noche a su cuarto? ¿Y a dónde se dirigía ahora?

Lo siguió por todo el castillo hasta que estuvieron en el ala este, frente al pasillo que iba a la capilla. Cerca de ahí, la luz se apagó. Donde quiera que estuviera el extraño, Serena ya no podía verlo. Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de hacer cualquier ruido, incluso de respirar. Si se trataba de un intruso no había mucho que ella misma pudiera hacer. Pero ahora que no sabía dónde se encontraba el extraño no podía ir a pedir ayuda. Serena siguió tratando de pensar rápido con la presión de que el tiempo se le acababa. Algo estaba, se acercaba frente a ella, a sus espaldas, la esperaba perversamente, esperaba que tomara el camino incorrecto para terminar con su misión de esa noche. Finalmente el pánico se apodero de ella y salió en la dirección contraria, hacia las escaleras, en camino a los dormitorios de los empleados para despertarlos a todos. Había alguien en esa casa con una oscura intención, donde ella era su presa.

No avanzó mucho cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba el extraño, justo detrás de ella, corría a sus espaldas, pero Serena le llevaba cierta ventaja, la cual desafortunadamente no duró demasiado. Con el primer pie en las escaleras, el extraño la tomó entre sus brazos. Llevaba guantes de cuero oscuro y una camisa de gruesa tela oscura también, eso fue lo primero que ella alcanzó a ver antes de que él tapara su primer grito, debajo del cuero no alcanzo a ser más que un gemido. Ella intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre era, por lo menos, veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Y debajo de sus gruesas ropas se podía notar que era muy corpulento también, sus gruesos brazos tomaban a Serena sin problema. Traía consigo el aroma de los bosques, quizás era un trabajador de los campos, leñador o cazador. Serena quiso darse la vuelta para poder verlo a la cara e identificar de quien se trataba. Pero cuando lo hizo llevo a los dos escaleras abajo, rodaron aferrados el uno al otro hasta el pie de las escaleras donde Serena quedó sin aire bajo el peso del corpulento hombre que había quedado semi-inconsciente encima de ella.

Ella trató de levantarse lo más rápido posible pero un terrible dolor en las costillas se lo impedía, se había lastimado con los escalones de piedra. Pero se obligó a levantarse gracias a la adrenalina del momento, al menos ya estaba abajo y de pie. Intento correr, pero fue en vano, el dolor en las costillas le hacía difícil caminar, llegó al arco derecho que daba al pasillo que tanto deseaba alcanzar, podía gritar desde ahí y alguien por fin la escucharía. Se sujetó en una de las cortinas, lista para tomar aire a pesar del dolor, pero algo se prendió y el calor alcanzó rápidamente el dorso de su mano. Era fuego que se había prendido en la cortina, justo por debajo de su mano, con un gemido dio un paso atrás, viendo como el fuego devoraba vorazmente la cortina, alcanzando pronto lo que se encontraba cerca. La lámpara de mano del extraño estaba a sus pies, él había empezado ese fuego.

Un gemido de dolor le hizo darse la vuelta bruscamente, era el intruso que la perseguía, trataba de ponerse de pie sujetándose la cabeza, parecía que él también se había hecho daño tras la brusca caída. En ese momento Serena no lo pensó demasiado, gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Auxilio, por favor, alguien ayúdeme!" Todo aquel brote de miedo solo salió en quejidos, el dolor de sus costillas le impedía moverse demasiado.

Pero era seguro que alguien la había escuchado, se escuchó como varias puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y un par de personas venían hablando entre ellos.

"¡Auxilio, por favor!" Insistió Serena, tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Auxilio…!"

Cuando al fin Serena conseguía empezar a gritar, el hombre llegó por detrás de ella y le tapó la boca y la alzó lo suficiente para que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Ella se balanceaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero esta vez el extraño no la subestimó, la apretó fuertemente contra él y con esfuerzo llegó a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió de una patada. Serena se sorprendió que la puerta cediera con eso, significaba que ese hombre entró por la puerta principal en algún momento del día y la dejó sin seguro, listo para escapar como ahora lo hacían. Justo a tiempo cuando algunos de los hombres que trabajaban en el castillo habían descubierto el fuego que corría por el salón de la entrada. En seguida alarmaron a los demás, pero se olvidaron fácilmente de ella, que era arrastrada lejos de la entrada, hacia los límites donde el castillo se encontraba con el bosque. Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, por el coraje de sentirse perdida.

Siguió tratando de zafarse pero un golpe en la cabeza la confundió, fue duro y contundente y le dejo varias astillas en el cabello y el cuello. Era seguro que Serena se había golpeado con una rama. El hombre dio la vuelta en su lugar al escucharla quejarse. Serena se preguntó si el golpe en la cabeza había sido a propósito o un accidente. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de dejarse caer inconsciente.

Serena despertó momentos después, respiró y el olor de la tierra le llegó de golpe, debajo de su cara y resto de su cuerpo sintió la textura de hojas secas y piedras pequeñas, abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de moverse lo menos posible, recordaba muy bien el dolor en sus costillas y no había mejorado mucho desde que la habían raptado de su castillo. Alzó un poco el rostro pero no pudo distinguir demasiado, estaba en el exterior, en alguna parte profunda del bosque donde árboles de amplios y secos follajes no dejaban que sus ojos alcanzarán el cielo nocturno dejando a oscuras todo lo que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

De inmediato sintió frío, estaba envuelta en neblina que recorría los múltiples caminos que dejaban entre sí todos los troncos y sus raíces. Serena estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando recordó a su captor. No quería sufrir nada más, sólo quería que todo esto terminará, si este debía ser su fin más valía que fuera rápido. No tenía la menor idea si en el castillo ya sabían de su ausencia. ¿Qué había pasado cuando descubrieron el fuego? ¿Alguien se habría dado cuenta de que ella no estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado? Pero sobre todo, ¿quién era ese hombre y por qué se la había llevado? Serena cerró los ojos por el dolor y comenzó a llorar, nadie debía morir solo y lejos de sus seres queridos, menos cuando estos ignoraban su destino.

Lloró amargamente, guardándose lo peor en su pecho, trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que el extraño escuchara sus quejidos, no quería que se diera que ella sabía cuáles eran sus perversos planes. Ahora que se encontraba lejos de cualquier ayuda o esperanza, ya no le importaba quién era su verdugo ni la razón de sus planes, sólo quería que el momento llegara, frío y preciso como su daga.

Pero eso no ocurrió, en algún momento de su agonía dejo de llorar, de pensar y fue en ese silencio donde se dio que se encontraba sola. En un principio no se dio cuenta, pensó que era vigilada de cerca, que su captor esperaba a que ella despertara para finalmente asesinarla o algo peor. Con sigilo abrió los ojos de nuevo, prefería que su captor pensara que seguía inconsciente. Los abrió y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver fue lo mismo, neblina entre ramas y hojas secas, buscaba con la mirada mientras se concentraba en todos los sonidos que dieran señal de que alguien más se encontraba ahí, pero no había nadie más que perturbara los sonidos de la noche. Fue alzando el rostro poco a poco cuidando sus espaldas para protegerse de algún ataque sorpresivo. Finalmente se encontró sentada buscando hasta el límite del bosque, no había nadie y era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

No sabía qué hacer, dónde correr, nunca nadie la preparó para algo como esto. Pero pensó que quizás las cosas sería peor si se quedaba ahí. Se levantó y limpio su bata blanca y comenzó a avanzar con sigilo sin dirección alguna, sólo trataba de tener cuidado con sus pasos para no provocar nada que la delatara. Avanzó lo suficiente hasta sentirse segura de que había alcanzo una gran distancia del lugar donde la habían dejado, entonces se dirigió al este, tratando de regresar a su castillo o el pueblo, o algún lugar que le parecía familiar para encontrar ayuda y su camino de regreso. Hasta que lo escucho, crujidos, pequeños pero constantes, que delataban prisa y el peor de los temores de Serena, su captor la buscaba y estaba muy cerca de ella. Serena empezó a correr, a pesar de su dolor, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

Afortunadamente no se encontraba lejos de su pueblo, o eso espero al vislumbrar entre los árboles los patios traseros de algunas casas y el fuego de sus faros, corrió más con la respiración agitada, se encontraba tan cerca de su salvación que no le importó ser discreta, a su captor tampoco, corría tras de ella tratando de alcanzarla entre maldiciones y jadeos. Pero ella ya estaba ahí, en el límite del bosque frente a las casas silenciosas que se dividían en aquel camino que muchas veces antes había recorrido con su padre y madrastra, sonrió dentro de sí al descubrir que no estaba tan lejos de casa.

Y con la emoción a flor de piel dio la vuelta a la primera casa para empezar a tocar su puerta, tocar y golpear cuando nadie llegaba a abrir. Comenzó a azotar la puerta con las manos, se asomó por las ventanas pero estas estaban cerradas, gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie venía, nadie asomaba ante su escándalo, tampoco se escuchaba nada.

"¡Por favor, por favor ayúdenme, necesito ayuda, por favor! ¡Alguien viene tras de mí!" Gritó por encima de sus golpes en la puerta.

Rápido dejo intentarlo cuando vio que nadie venía en su ayuda. Tenía que encontrar ayuda en la siguiente casa, rápido antes de que volvieran a alcanzarla. Al darse la vuelta sus pies tropezaron con algo que estaba tirando ahí que no vio cuando llegó. Con el dolor en las costillas ardiendo de nuevo se levantó de aquello que estaba bajo su cuerpo, tocó la tela vieja y estropeada, distinguió pantalones y chaqueta, viejos y con un olor extraño, aceite o algo parecido. Entonces aquello tomó forma en su cabeza, era un hombre, de un salto estaba de pie, no era su captor, no era corpulento, al contrario era delgado, muy delgado, tenía la complexión de un anciano. Se agacho para observarlo bajo la poca luz y lo siguiente la congelo por el horror, aquella figura no tenía cabeza. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su miedo se extendió asustando a todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Retrocedió por inercia, con la mano sobre su boca temblando. Escucho un aleteo que la hizo gritar de nuevo. Sus ojos trataron de encontrar la fuente de su ruido, era un pájaro, un ave negra que a causa del ruido se elevó por el cielo oscuro, Serena lo siguió con la mirada llena de miedo, como si aquella misma ave pudiera hacer algo por ella. Pero lo único que encontraron sus ojos fue una imagen incluso más aterradora, aquello que creyó que eran las farolas de la calle eran algo más aterrador. Todas las casas tenían una figura humana en sus puertas o cerca de sus entradas con la cabeza ardiendo en llamas.

Por un momento Serena dejó de pensar, fue como si algo se la hubiera tragado, tal vez el terror que pulsaba desde la boca de su estómago, amenazando con devolver todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pensó que iba desmayarse, en cualquier momento, debería hacerlo, ya no podía soportar más horror en esa noche escalofriante.

Entonces lo recordó, recordó la fecha en que se encontraban y recordó que esos cuerpos no eran auténticas figuras humanas, eran muñecos de ramas y hojas, con ropas viejas y roídas cuyas cabezas se formaban a partir de calabazas, las cuales se encendían por las noches, cuando la gente del pueblo iba al cementerio a velar a sus muertos en esa fecha.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho, ahora sabía dónde se encontraban todos, sabía dónde pedir ayuda. Tenía que llegar al cementerio del pueblo lo más rápido posible. Dio su primer paso pero una fría advertencia en su cuello la detuvo al instante. Su captor había llegado silenciosamente detrás de ella, al percibir su presencia Serena se estremeció bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Muy cerca de su oído el villano susurró con voz ronca y profunda.

"Grita si quieres, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que nadie podrá escucharte."

Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la daga en su cuello sería implacable, tenía que pensar rápido.

"¿Quién eres? Dime lo que quieres, por favor, pero no me hagas nada. Mi familia puede darte lo que quieras, pero por favor déjame ir y nadie jamás te hará daño." Rogó con la vaina filosa debajo de su mentón.

"Lo siento, señorita, pero lo que yo necesito es algo que sólo tú tienes y el pago que recibiré a cambio será mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que pueda darme tu padre." Contesto de nuevo aquel hombre en su profunda voz con llana frialdad.

"¿Y qué es? Dímelo para que pueda ayudarte, pero por favor déjame ir."

"Está bien, te lo diré, si prometes no llorar, ni gritar."

Serena no respondió, insegura de querer escuchar en realidad. El hombre interpretó su silencio como respuesta, se acercó más al oído de Serena y susurró.

"Tu corazón, en una pequeña caja."

Serena se quedó sin aliento, cerró los ojos y creyó que ya todo estaba hecho.

Pero algo dentro de ella no quería dejarlo así, quería luchar una última vez por sobrevivir. Con todas sus fuerzas y peso, pisó el pie derecho del hombre, quien sorprendido dejo de sujetarla, pero Serena sabía que ese daño no sería suficiente. Corrió entonces a las casas más cercanas, donde los hombres con cabezas de calabazas de rostros atemorizantes seguían encendidas. El hombre por supuesto que la siguió y ella con cuidado de no quemarse empujo una de esas figuras tratando de que el fuego lo alcanzara. Fallo, pero rápido corrió al siguiente mientras el hombre esquivaba la calabaza que cayo rodando. Tiró todos los que pudo y pronto se encontró con ventaja, mientras el hombre trataba de evitar el fuego que consumía los cuerpos secos que Serena había juntado en mitad del camino. Pronto el fuego se elevó y formó una pared entre ellos. Serena ya no podía verlo pero igual corrió al cementerio, no podía confiarse así que tomó el viejo camino que ya nadie usaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que se había perdido. Había avanzado mucho mientras corría, pero ese viejo camino estaba completamente abandonado. Había viejos árboles caídos que obstaculizaban que impedían seguir el viejo camino. Y al dar vueltas para pasarlos Serena había tomado un mal giro que la había alejado de todo lo que conocía. Ahora daba vueltas entre niebla y lejanos susurros que la hacían sentir más insegura que antes. No sabía si seguía siendo perseguida, pero la ansiedad de encontrarse pérdida la estaba quebrando.

Siguió caminando tratando de alejarse de la niebla que se elevaba hasta llegar casi a su cintura, en esos momentos estaba casi segura que habían dejado de seguirla, ya no escuchaba a nadie a sus espaldas. En cambio lejanos aullidos y gruñidos erizaban la piel de sus brazos conforme avanzaba. Esta vez estaba muy segura de que eran lobos, pero no podía adivinar donde estaban y que tan lejos. No dejo que eso dominara sus pensamientos y se concentró en caminar, casi sin rumbo.

Y ahí, un poco más al frente estaban todos. Alineados como si estuvieran esperándola, inmóviles, pero no sumisos, iban enseñando los dientes, pero no gruñían, unos hasta se lamían las patas. Ahora Serena no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Vislumbró un viejo castillo detrás de ellos, con un gran muro piedra que lo rodeaba, era extraño ver como esos lobos parecían resguardar el lugar, como si se trataran de perros guardianes que la aguardaban como si hubieran sido avisados que ella era una visita. Pero los lobos no hacían eso, no eran animales domésticos. Y todo ello hacía aquel castillo más tenebroso de lo que hubiera sido a la luz del día.

Serena lo observo, no había nada más enfrente y sus muros llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba su vista de izquierda a derecha. Por la neblina no lo había deslumbrado antes. No era más grande que su propio hogar, sólo tenía una torre en la cara oeste, era del mismo gris que su hogar, habían escalones que llevaban a su entrada principal donde había una gigantesca aldaba redonda en el centro de las puertas entreabiertas, era plateada y en el centro había una figura que Serena no podía distinguir desde su lugar. Alrededor la naturaleza había crecido a su antojo. Ese lugar había sido abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dio un paso al frente esperando a ver la reacción de los lobos, no se movieron, dio dos más pensando que necesitaba desesperadamente un lugar donde descansar, no podía quedarse el resto de la noche a la intemperie con lobos ahí. No ocurrió nada, todos la observaban, se observaban entre ellos mismos pero no hacían nada aún. Hasta que quedo exactamente enfrente de ellos, observo a aquellos dos que se encontraban a cada lado de las viejas y oxidadas rejas. Esperaban y parecían curiosos. Serena no podía creerlo. Hasta que los escucho, a aquellos que no había visto detrás de ella, estaba rodeada de más lobos todavía. Ellos esperaron pacientemente hasta que ella no tuviera más opción. Ya no tenía a donde más escapar.

Corrió el último y más corto tramo hacia las rejas las cuales cedieron a su peso. El estallido de gruñidos y alaridos disparó el temor de su corazón. Trato de cerrar las rejas detrás de ella, pero sabía que cederían también. Corrió hacia el viejo castillo y entró por el estrecho espacio de las puertas donde la extraordinaria aldaba tenía a un ángel en su centro con las alas rotas. Serena trató de cerrar cuando los lobos comenzaron a entrar entre las rejas, pero la puerta no cedía. Entró entre la oscuridad del castillo y fue directo a las escaleras, no sabía a cuál lugar ir cuando los primeros lobos se asomaron dentro, olfateándola.

Corrió por el pasillo de la derecha, sus pisadas levantaban el polvo sobre la vieja alfombra pero no dejo de correr hasta que llego a la última puerta que cerró su camino. Tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos y la abrió de un empujón, entró rápido y la cerró tras de sí. Apoyó su espalda en ella y cerrando los ojos escucho como olfateaban el piso al otro lado. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que no oyó nada más. Se había ido y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Por la impresión no pudo ver claramente lo que se encontraba frente a ella, primero vio lo que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Ese cuarto mostraba la misma decadencia que el resto de la casa, no había nada en sus paredes, la alfombra era consumida por el polvo, la humedad y el tiempo. Pero la chimenea estaba encendida y funcionaba a la perfección, había calor ahí. Y así sus ojos lo enfocaron. Habían pasado casi cinco años. Pero podrían pasar, diez o hasta veinte años y jamás podría olvidar aquel rostro que se encontraba delante de ella.

Se sintió como aquella niña de 13 años que lo vio por primera vez. Estaba hechizada de nuevo. Dispuesta a su merced de nuevo. Él mantenía esa belleza imposible en sus oscuros cabellos, en su tez clara y lisa, en sus enigmáticos ojos, entre sus oscuras y espesas pestañas, en su nariz recta y en sus labios. Entre su simetría había una perfecta armonía. Lo sabía, pero su recuerdo de niña no le hacía justicia, no era nada comparado ahora que lo veía como un hombre, ahora que ella se sentía como una mujer. Serena se atrevió a bajar la mirada desde su cuello hacia sus hombros, admiro sus brazos y su pecho, bajo por su abdomen hasta sus piernas. Su propio cuerpo estaba lleno de calor. Él seguía llevando ropas oscuras, hasta tenía la misma capa negra, todo eso lo hacía ver pálido, pero su piel no brillaba, se veía clara y pálida, pero no brillaba. ¿La luna tendría algo que ver con esa magia?

Mientras Serena se dedicaba a admirarlo con esmero no se fijó en la profundidad de su oscura mirada, esta vez no sonreía. Esta vez no era aquel gentil caballero que la consoló cuando lloraba y parecía no tener intenciones de ser su héroe en esa noche hasta que le habló con voz fuerte, irritado.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" Exigió él aún cuando ella estaba ahí sentada, débil del pánico anterior.

"Lo-lobos." Balbuceó Serena, impresionada de la dureza de aquel que imagino había bajado del cielo para salvarla, una vez más.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Volvió a preguntar él frío e impaciente.

"Los lobos… Y ese hombre…, ese hombre me seguía…" Serena trataba de poder explicar pero ya había tenido suficiente esa noche. La habían perseguido para asesinarla y ahora aquel hombre, que encendió y alimento sus fantasías, la trataba así, como si fuera una molestia. ¿Dónde había quedado la dulzura de su voz?

"¿Cuál hombre?"

"No sé…" Gimió ella, con ganas de llorar.

"Dímelo."

"No sé…" Repitió ella mientras se cubría los ojos. Ese no era Darien y no valía la pena sus anhelos.

"¡Dime quién fue!"

"¡No lo sé!" Estalló ella en un grito más fuerte. "¡No lo sé, no lo sé! Sólo sé que quiere matarme… Eso es todo, él fue a matarme… Darien." Y empezó a llorar.

El hombre frente a ella no se movió. No corrió a consolar su llanto como aquella vez. Dejo que llorará contra la puerta hasta que ya no pudo más. Pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Miró a aquel hombre a los ojos, recordó aquella noche, recordó la muerte de su padre y recordó que ella misma iba a morir. No se podía sentir más miserable.

"Dime, ¿eres tú?" Preguntó ella con sus últimas fuerzas que la obligaban a caer inconsciente. "¿Eres tú Darien, el mismo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo?"

Él no respondió.

"Todo este tiempo te estuve esperando. ¿Has venido a buscarme a mí también?"

"Yo no vine a buscar nadie." Contestó él sin emoción, en el mismo lugar, parado en la misma posición desde que ella había llegado.

"Pero ya no tengo fuerzas."

"Tú no vas a morir esta noche, Serena."

Ella se emocionó al escuchar su nombre, era igual que la primera vez.

"Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú." Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. "No has cambiado a nada a cómo te recuerdo. Yo crecí un poco e hice lo que me pediste, mi cabello es tan largo pero todos dicen que es hermoso, ¿a ti te gusta? Todos dicen que es hermoso, he escuchado a varios hombres decir cosas bonitas sobre él, de mis ojos y mis labios y otras muchas cosas. Pero tenía que escuchar lo que tú tenías que decirme, he esperado…"

"Es precioso, estoy satisfecho." Fue lo único que él pudo decir.

"¿Sabes? Yo siempre pensé que eras un ángel. Un ángel enviado especialmente para mí." Confeso ella cuando el sueño la jalaba a su lado.

"Quizás, pero no soy en ángel que esperabas. No soy lo que imaginas." La voz de Darien se escuchó más cerca.

"Yo lo juré." Insistió ella.

"No sabes lo que dices." Contestó él tajantemente, con intención de terminar ese parloteo.

"¿Pero lo eres, verdad? Eres un ángel." Insistió Serena con su última gota de consciencia de esa noche. Mientras los brazos de Darien la tomaban y la alzaban.

"Ya te lo dije, Serena. No soy lo que imaginas." Insistió él, antes de darle un beso cuando ella quedaba dormida.

Eso, todo su cuerpo sí lo recordaba.

**o.x.X.x.o**

**Muchisísisimas gracias por recibir también mi fic jeje Y fue lindo ver con sorpresa los hits, reviews y alertas, GRACIAS que son DIVINOS de verdad. Y pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, no hubo señales de Darien hasta el final peor ¿qué es él? Jojo eso es secreto por ahora. Ahora, ¿qué si es bueno o malo? Paciencia, paciencia. Pronto lo sabrán, así que aguantarme un poco más, todas sus preguntas serán contestadas, al menos eso espero :p no es cierto, claro que sí, pronto me pasaré por aquí con el siguiente capítulo. (De veras que esta vez no tarde casi nada)**

**Un besote y muchas gracias a: Misc2010, Marceila, SEREDAR, yesqui2000, mayilu, ninfa01983, ciakaira, gigichiba, Usagi13chiba, Diivaa, Beabi y moon05, por los reviews**

**Nos vemos en el próximo que estará aquí para el fin de semana. **

**Atte. Angie Bloom**


End file.
